


Cassarian High School AU

by Erato_12345



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345
Summary: High school AU: Varian is the super smart kid that skipped a class and is utterly in love with Cassandra, who already has a boyfriend. When she asks him, to do the chemistry homework for her, the chaos begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Varian always loved learning. His brain needs new information and new experiments like his lungs need air. What he doesn’t love so much, is going to school. He has skipped a year because he is already so smart for his age and that’s why two months ago he has started his first year at high school which is actually the second year. Therefor he is a year younger than the rest and maybe that is the reason why he always feels a bit weird when he walks through the floors and some people keep giving him weird looks. But deep down, Varian knows that his age isn’t the main reason why people look at him like that. He has always been a bit peculiar. But it doesn’t really bother him this much. For him the most important thing is that he learns interesting new things every day. He just tries to ignore the little annoying things. Like, for example, _that_:

“OW!”

“Aww, sorry nerd. I hope, I didn’t crash your weird head full of boring and nerdy stuff.”

Varian just sighs. Even though he is this smart, he usually can’t find a witty answer when things like that happen. Things like that being in this case a super popular influencer hitting him on the head with a selfie stick while he was informing his followers about his super important everyday high school life and trying to find the perfect angle for the perfect selfie. Ok, well, actually…maybe he does have a good answer but he has calculated that it is better not to say it to someone who is two years older than him and has a bunch of muscular friends besides him. So he just keeps his mouth shut and walks away. Behind him, he can hear them laughing. “Did you see that weird look on his face?” “Oh my god, you’re so funny, Jason.”

Varian sighs again. He just can’t understand how someone like Jason can date such a wonderful girl like…”Ouch!”

“Oh my god, Cassandra, I am so sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts, here let me help you.”

He immediately bents down to pick up the papers that she had dropped after she had bumped into him.

“Ugh, it’s okay Varian. Those are just my chemistry notes, anyway.”

Varian winces. Hearing his favorite subject get insulted like that, really hurts his soul.

“Oh, um, so you don’t like it?” Cassandra rolls her eyes.

“That’s right, genius.” Then she looks at him a bit more interested. Varian blushes <strike>a lot </strike>a bit. “But I heard you like it. Didn’t you win first price for a project you did for the science fair at your middle school?”

“Oh yes, I did. It was really cool, I made a –“

“Yeah, yeah, I am sure, it was awesome.” She thinks a bit while looking at him (and Varian really thinks he is going to melt into a puddle, or faint).

“Look, since you’ve got a neck for this kind of thing, would you like to-“

“HELP YOU?” He immediately winces. That had come out way too excited. He takes a breath and tries his best smile. “I mean, I would love to Cassandra.”

She smiles at him and Varian almost drops her papers he still holds in his hands. “Thank you, Varian. That is so nice. I am supposed to make these exercises on alkane and just don’t get it. Besides, I have to work out today. So, if you could just do that for me, that would be great.”

“Oh, um, actually, I don’t think I should do it for you. I mean, I think it’s better if I help you so can properly understand-“

“Oh please, Varian. Just this once.”

Varian knows his dad wouldn’t like it. He also knows, it would be better for Cassandra to actually study with him so she can do it herself in the future. But when Cassandra looks at him with these huge, beautiful eyes and when she bats her eyelashes so that they seem like the fluttering wings of butterflies, he just forgets all of this. And then next thing he realizes is that he’s standing there with her homework in his hands. Deep inside his head he thinks that he is probably taken advantage of right now. He should be sad. Or maybe angry. But he isn’t. He feels amazing. It’s like her smile has wrapped him up in a bubble of happiness. And the feeling stays for the rest of the day

* * *

The next day he basically runs to school. He almost cannot stand still until he meets Cassandra. When he finally sees her, he looks like an excited puppy. “Good morning Cassie. Here are the exercises. Do you have a bit of time? Then I could explain to you, how i-“

“Aww, thank you Varian. That’s so sweet.” When she takes the paper, their fingers touch and a tingling feeling goes through Varian’s entire body. “Oh, um, you’re welcome, Cassandra.” “Well, I have to go. Bye!” She smiles and waves at him and he is so flashed by her that he just weakly smiles and raises his hand like the brilliant, highly intelligent, but completely love-struck fool he is.

* * *

Mr. Xavier is not amused. He just looked through Cassandra’s homework and he immediately saw that there is something off. Every single exercise is correct. And that although yesterday she had absolutely no clue, when he asked her something. His first thought is that Rapunzel has done it for her. She is an amazing student and Cassandra’s best friend after all. But when he thinks about it, it’s pretty unlikely that it was Rapunzel. She already did Cassandra’s homework one time last year, but then he and her father found out, so she promised to not do it again. And she keeps her promises. But who could it be then? When he walks through the hallway he notices that young boy Varian, who is the best student he has ever had, standing beside his locker. He looks like a pining and completely love-struck hero from a romance novel. When Mr. Xavier follows his gaze, he sees Cassandra talking to Rapunzel. And now everything falls into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Xavier talks to Varian and Cassandra and has an interesting idea.

Varian still feels like he’s walking on air. The wonderful, gorgeous, amazing Cassandra has talked to him and smiled at him. This is almost too good to be true. Shyly he turns his head to look at the girl of his dreams who is talking to Rapunzel. She is just so beautiful and self-confident and brave and…

“Hello Varian. I need to talk to you for a moment!”

Varian drops the book he was holding. “Oh, um yes, Mr. Xavier.” They go into an empty class room and Mr. Xavier closes the door behind them. Varian tries to be calm but he is just super nervous. Mr. Xavier doesn’t look amused and Varian really doesn’t want to be in trouble because if he was, his Dad would be disappointed. And that’s something Varian wants to prevent at all costs.

“So, Varian: I have reason to think that you did Cassandra’s chemistry homework. Is this true?”

“What? Um, no of course not! Why, why would I do that?”

Mr. Xavier sighs. “Because you have a crush on her?”

“What? No! What gives you the idea that i-“

Xavier raises his eyebrows. “Oh my god! Is it this obvious? OH GOD! Do you think she has noticed? Oh dear, what am I supposed to do? She probably thinks that I am totally pathetic and-“

“Varian! We have to talk about other things right now! You made her homework! I can understand that you want to impress her but you really shouldn’t do that. It’s her homework and she is responsible for doing it. Besides, during a test she still has to answer the questions herself.”

“I said that too, but-“

“Ok, listen, Varian. You have to promise me that you won’t do her homework again, alright?”

Varian sighs. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I am going to talk to her too.” Mr. Xavier turns around and opens the door. Suddenly, he looks back: “Oh, by the way: Cassandra could really use a tutor.” Then he winks and walks out.

* * *

“Hey babe! How are you?”

“Hi Jason. I’m fine!” Cassandra kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

“That’s great! And you look beautiful as always, my dear. And now give me a smile for my vlog.”

Cassandra rolls her eyes. “Again? Ugh, Jason you know I don’t like all this vlogging and these selfies all the time.”

“Oh come on, Cassie! My followers want to know, what’s going on in my life. And they want to see my wonderful girlfriend.”

“Ugh, fine.” Jason eagerly takes a photo of her.

“By the way, don’t you think that you carry this whole vlogging a bit too far recently, Jason?”

“What? Of course not! My fans need to be informed-“

“Cassandra? I need to talk to you.” Mr. Xavier suddenly stands beside them.

“What? Oh, yes, Sir. Bye, Jason.”

And Cassandra disappears with Xavier in another empty class room.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Rapunzel waits in front of the entrance for her best friend because they usually walk home together. When she sees Cassandra coming, she eagerly waves at her.

“Hi Cass! How was the rest of your day?”

“Ugh, it was horrible!”

“Oh no! What happened?”

“Mr. Xavier found out that Varian made my chemistry homework. He said, this mustn’t happen again. And then he even said that Varian will be my chemistry tutor. I have to study with him at least twice a week. This is so annoying. I hate chemistry and besides, I have no time for that. I have to work out! Otherwise I will never be able to go to the police academy! And now I have to study a subject I hate with that dumb dork!”

“Varian? Aww he’s alright, Cass. He really is.”

“Well of course you like him! You guys could talk about smart stuff all the time. And I don’t actually have something against him. We just don’t fit together.”

“Oh come on, Cass. Whether you like it or not, you just have to make the best out of this situation.”

Cassandra sighs heavily. “Yes, I guess you’re right, Raps. I wish I could be as positive and optimistic as you.”

Rapunzel smiles encouragingly. Believe me Cass. This is going to be great! You’re going to learn a lot and have great notes and I am sure you even will get along with Varian.”

Cassandra sighs again. “Well, we will see about that.”

* * *

At 12 pm Varian lies in his bed wide awake. He just cannot sleep. He constantly thinks about Cassandra and the thigs Mr. Xavier has said. He cannot believe it. Him teaching chemistry to Cassandra! On the one hand, this is just amazing. Two of the things he adores most his this world combined! This thought has him incredibly excited! On the other hand, he is super nervous. What if he behaves weirdly? He tends to do that. Varian sighs. He remembers the day he met Cassandra like it was yesterday. She was walking down the hallway with that attitude and those looks and those eyes…Aaaand then he dropped a book while staring at her and she looked at him, rolled her eyes and walked away. After he found out her name he did some research and he found out that it means _the one who has many admirers_. And this fits just perfectly. There are so many boys and girls who have a crush on Cassandra. But she already has a boyfriend (and once again Varian wonders how she can date such an idiot). Varian just doesn’t have a chance with her. But still, Varian is very excited for those study lessons with Cassandra. Then he finally falls asleep and dreams of a world where she finds him interesting and great and handsome and worthy to be her boyfriend. He hasn’t slept this good in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Varian and Cass study together.  
Sorry for the wait guys, i am just super busy. But i hope you like the new chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Cass have their first study session together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long but now i am back and i figured out how to continue this fanfiction. I deleted the annoumcement because it wasn't a chapter. Sadly this deleted the comment i got and my response. So i want to say one more time that i truly appreciated that comment and it motivated me a lot. :)

"Cassandra? Hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Cassandra stopped her training session and let out a deep sigh. Right. The study session. With that nerd Varian. Dang it! She would much rather continue training than study chemistry with him. "Cassandra!" Oh well, when her Dad calls her, it is better not to let him wait. "Yes, dad! I am coming" she leaves her training field and goes to het father who is training a bunch of kids basket ball. "Do your best in that private lesson, my dear. Even if you don't like that subject, you still have to pass." I know, dad." Cassandra sighs again. Her father looks at his watch. "Umfortunately you won't have the time to change now." "Ugh. Who cares? It's notlike i am meeting someone important." "Oh come on. That boy is your tutor and you shouldn't be talking like that." "Sorry, dad. I better get going. Love you." Then Cassandra goes to the school house to face her dark fate.

Varian nervously fidgets on his chair. This is so important. He hasn't been this nervous since that chemistry fair he did a year ago. He almost never gets the chance to talk to Cassandra. And now he will spent an entore hour alone with her! He takes out his phone and checks his appearance in the camera for the third time in the last 5 minutes. For the girl of his dreams he has tried to tame his hair a bit but it's still a bit of a mess. When he hears foot steps approaching, he immediately puts doen his phone. Then the door opens and Cassandra enterd the room. Her hair is a mess and she is wearing her training clothes and has a sweaty forehead but for him she could wear an old potatpäo sack and she would still be the most beautiful girl in the world. Varian clears his throat that is suddenly pretty dry. "He-hello, Cassandra. So, um, yeah, we better get started. Mr. Xavier thought it would be good, if we did those equations. You know, the ones i did for you. You have to be able to solve them by yourself." Cassandra doesn't look happy. "Well, i guess i have to be." "Oh come on." Varian's face lights up talking about his favourite subject. "Chemistry actually is a lot of fun." And then he starts talking. And talking and talking. Cassandra doesn't understand anything. She just looks at his face. He looks so passionate and excited. It's actually kind of adorable.... "got it?" "What? Um, no." She sighs. "I am sorry, Varian. I am simply super bad at this. I guess i am hopeless." "Don't say that! You're wonderful- i mean, um, it's wonderful for me that i can teach you. Because i love chemistry. His face looks like a tomato. "Um, o-kay? Then have fun and show me the good stuff." Cassandra cannot help herself. She just has to grin at this nerdy boy. His face stays red but he grins back. Oh, that i will. And he does. He starts at the very beginning and he explains everything very carefully. Plus, he asks all the time if she can follow him. And the weird thing is, she can. At the end of the private lesson she actually solves three equations by herself. That isn't much but it is a start. And Varian doesn't skimp on praise. "Great Cassandra. That's very good already. You're going to catch up very quickly." "Well, i hope so. We're going to write a test in three weeks." "Until then you will be ready. I promise." He looks at her with such adorable puppy eyes that it kind of really warms her heart. "Thank you, Varian. You're a great teacher." His face lights up like a christmas tree. "And you are - he pauses a bit- a great student. Cass packs her stuff and is ready to go. "Oh, um, wait a minute. I-i think we should exchange our phone numbers. You know, in case you have a question or you cannot come-" "Oh, sure." She takes his phone and types her number in. The she gives him hers. Varian's fingers shake a bit when he types in his own number. "Okay. Then, um, see you next time." "Yep. Bye, Varian." She smiles, closes the door and Varian can finally sink back to his chair and grin like an idiot.

"So, how was it, Cass?" "Oh it was alright, Raps." A bit better than alright, actually. Cassandra didn't think it would be this well. But now she does indeed look forward to the next private lesson with Varian. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I know Xavier is not his last name, but i wanted him to be the chemistry teacher and since one doesn't call his teacher by his first name and i don't know Xavier's last name, i just called him Mr. Xavier. I hope that's not too weird. 
> 
> 2) I hope you like it :)


End file.
